sad love story
by insomiac
Summary: same life, same feelings, same destiny? fourth chapter is up!
1. Rain Rain Rain

**author's notes:** this is my first time to write a fanfiction, but i think i have great ideas for this story so maybe, just maybe this fanfic will be okay. please feel free to comment and to review. thanks

**Chapter One: Rain...Rain...Rain**

"I don't want to marry him..."

"You will marry him whether you like it or not. You know, he is a really nice boy and he came from a very rich and respected family. You'll like him."

"I won't like him. Why do you always do this to me? I did everything you wanted eversince i was a child. Everything you told me, i obeyed them even though it is against my will."

"That's why you'll marry him."

"I WONT!"

"Mamo------"

She ran before he finished calling her name. It was the first time she argued with her father. Mamoko Hanasaki, 18 years old. Young and beautiful, but very lonely. Her mother died when she was 1 and a half years old and since then her father had been busy with their business. Her father never had time for her, and when he had the time to talk to her, he talks about serious and business matters. She was crying now, running away from her father, running like mad to a place nobody knows where. She was so depressed and she was out of her mind that she did not notice a car headed to her direction.

When she finally noticed it she stopped held her necklace and prayed, "Please take me, take me to you, if not to you then to someone close to being you."

After those words the car hit her and then...

Darkness

Blinding Light

"Where am I?", Mamoko said.

yawns and rubs her eyes-

"Who am I?", she said frantically searching her brains for an answer.

"I don't know who I am, I don't know where I am...I don't know where to go"

After saying this she stood up and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked. Now she was outside a very big house with a beautiful garden. Everything was close to heaven. So she sat beside the gate and gazed inside, not thinking about her problem. After a while she got hungry, she won't be able to walk to find food so she stayed there in her spot when suddenly...

Rain Rain Rain

It rained hard but she still stayed there. Besides, theres no where else to go. So she sat there outside the mansion in the rain and then she lost consciousness.

"Oh my god she has high fever! Hurry carry her inside!", said Nana the old maid in the house.

"Okay Okay, I'm hurrying!", cried Pepe the driver.

He carried the girl inside the mansion and put her in Nana's bed. Nana quickly had put blankets on the girl.

"Pepe, get some warm water and a towel, I'll call the doctor" she yelled while running towards the phone.

"Hello doctor please come here immediately, someone is very sick here", Nana told the doctor.

"Okay I'm on my way", the doctor said.

"Nana? Nana where are you? I can't seem to find my favorite jacket. Where is it?"

No answer.

"Nana?"

Fuuma Yosuke had been looking for Nana for minutes. Usually when he calls Nana she appears within seconds. But today he has not seen her after his lunch. He decided to go to the other end of the house where Nana's room is.

"Maybe she got sick", Yosuke thought.

Fuuma Yosuke, 18. Tall and handsome. He is currently taking up Law but he doesn't like lawyers and he does not want to be one. He did his because his parents wanted him to. He really just wanted to graduate and get a decent job. But he can't disobey his parents. He doesn't have any choice. Lawyer it is.

He walked towards the door of Nana's room and knocked.

"Nana? Nana are you there? Can I come in?"

"Master Yosuke, yes please come in", he heard Nana's say behind the doors.

He opened the door and saw Nana, Pepe, the family doctor, a girl with a towel in her head lying in Nana's bed.

"Master Yosuke, why did you come here?", Nana asked.

"Oh, I've been looking for you but you were not answering so i thought you might be here.", Yosuke said while looking at the girl.

"Why? Do you need anything Master?"

"Uh yeah, I was looking...Nana, what's happening in here? Who is she and why is she here?", Yosuke asked out of confusion.

"Oh I'm very sorry master, i saw her lying outside the gate and she had a fever and some bruises, i can't leave her outside like that so I decided to bring her inside and at least help her heal", Nana said.

"Oh that's alright. You're very kind Nana. How is she?", Yosuke asked while walking towards the bed.

"I already cleaned her wounds and I gave her medicine, she just needs rest", the doctor told Yosuke.

Yosuke sat beside the bed looked at the girl, She was beautiful. She looked sick but she was still beautiful. She had Pink hair and a small nose. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. She was like a dream. Never had Yosuke been like this. He touched her face and then held her hand. Nana, Pepe, and the doctor exited and left Yosuke and the girl alone in Nana's room. Yosuke bent towards the girl and kissed her forehead.

"Get well princess."

**doodle: **Was it boring? I promise to make it better next time. I will finish the second chapter immediately. It wont take a week. I hope you liked it.


	2. We finally meet

**author's notes:** Here is the second chapter of my fanfic. I'm really sorry for the errors on my first fanfic specially the spelling of Momoko. I hope you'll also enjoy the second chapter if you enjoyed the first one. and if you didn't enjoy the first one, i hope you'll enjoy this one.

brackets are for thoughts

**Chapter 2: We finally meet...**

Yosuke sat beside the bed and looked at the girl, She was beautiful. She looked sick but she was still beautiful. She has Pink hair and has a small nose. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. He was like dreaming while he was looking at her. Never had Yosuke been like this. He touched her face and then held her hand. Nana, Pepe, and the doctor exited and left Yosuke and the girl alone in Nana's room. Yosuke bent towards the girl and kissed her forehead.

"Get well princess."

"She's ok now."

"Are you sure doctor?"

"Absolutely, she lost the fever and she looks fine now. She doesn't need medication anymore. I think my work here is done"

The doctor packed his things and left. Yosuke stayed there beside the bed, watching the sleeping pink haired girl.

It was 2 days before that the girl was brought here in Nana's room. Nana had seen her outside the house and she had fever and some bruises. That day was the first time Yosuke had set his eyes on her. Eversince that day he had never left her, he was always there by her side, looking after her, taking care of her. Never in his life has he ever taken care of somebody, because theres no one to take care of. His parents left for the states eversince he was 2 and they took his sister with them. It was business matters, his Nana had told him. His only company was Nana and Pepe, and he olny sees them when he needs something. All his life he has never loved anyone until that day when the rain poured heavily in the skies.

Could she be the one I prayed for every night? Could she be god's answer to my pleads? The rain came with her. It washed away my lonely life and gave me a chance to start a new one with her

Yosuke thought about a lot of things while he was there with her. He decided to finally go to bed at around 2 in the morning.

"Goodmorning angel."

blink blink...yawns

"Uhhhhghhh, my back hurts."

"Where am I?', the girl looked at her surroundings. She figured out that she was inside a room with big windows and beautiful curtains. The room was homely. It was warm and cozy so she decided to sleep a bit more.

When the girl finally decided to get up she started looking around. She found some pictures on top of a small table and she looked at them. They were all the same. They were all pictures of a little boy, a cute little boy.

"Must be son or the brother of the owner of this room", she said while looking at another one. She figured out that the owner of the room is a girl because of the furniture and the things.

She wanted to know where she was so she left the room and wandered about. She passed a lot of corridors but she can't seem to find an exit, there were only tons of doors that lead up to big rooms. The place looked deserted. After a while she entered a big hall which had a big door. She figured out it was the door going outside of the house.

"An exit, finally."

She opened the door and was blinded by the light outside the house. When she finally regained focus she was stunned by the beauty of her surroundings. She finally remembered this place. It was the very big house with the very beautiful garden. The place she thought was heaven.

"Beautiful...heav---. WAIT! How did I get in here? Uh oh"

She was panicking now. She was scared that she might have trespassed on someone else's property without even knowing it. She searched her surroundings scared that someone will find her and accuse her of being a criminal.

She looked behind...

No one.

She looked at her right...

No one.

Then finally she looked at her left.

There was someone. But she didn't looked scared to find someone there, she looked amazed instead.

There was a gazebo standing right there in the garden. Sitting inside it was a guy reading a book. He has brown hair and a very kind face. He was wearing a white sweatshirt and khaki pants. He seemed to be concentrated with his reading because he never moved.

The girl had never seen anyone who was as heavenly as he. She never moved or made a sound. She just gazed at him. She almost never blinked.

Just then someone knocked at the door. He didn't know who it was. He was scared that it might be someone who was out to kill him. He took a step closer to the door. He then put one hand on the door and one hand on the gun. He slowly opened the took and--------------

slam...sigh

"Could she already be awake?", Yosuke thought after he closed the book he was reading.

Hmmm...what can i tell her when i finally talk to her?

Will she like me?

Yosuke felt that someone was staring at him. He quickly turned to his right and there she was, the girl with pink hair staring at him. She was beautiful, but she was more beautiful now that she was awake. Her eyes were big and blue. Her cheeks very rosy and her lips so red now that she was no longer sick.

Both stared at each other and no one dared to remove his/ her eyes on the other person scared everything was just a dream, a very nice dream.

"Oh there you are!", Nana came running towards the girl.

The girl instanly panicked and ran. Yosuke immediately came after the girl followed by Nana.

"Oh no, I'm in big trouble"

She ran as hard as she can. She knew there was someone who is running after her. She ran across the garden and she reached the gate. She was trying to open it when someone grabbed her by the arm. The hand was holding her tight but it didn't hurt. It felt so warm. When she looked to see who the owner of the hand was, it was the guy she saw back there in the gazebo, and the woman was behind him. He looked more gorgeous up close and she was tempted to look at him more. The guy did the same thing, he just stared at her. His eyes were very kind and they didn't look angry. She thought that this guy can maybe forgive her. She didn't mean to trespass anyway.

She finally got the courage to speak, "Uhm...I dunno if you will believe my story, but I really didn't mean to trespass. I don't know how I got inside, all I can remember was that I was sitting outside your house and then when I woke up I was already inside one of your rooms. I am really sorry for disturbing you Mister. If you'll only forgive me I promise that I won't do it again."

She did it.

I hope he understands

The guy was quiet but the woman was smiling.

What's with him? Is he doubting what I had said?

Still no answer from the guy.

Maybe I should just run now. Okay. On the count of three. One two thr---

"Hahahahaha, you're so funny", the guy finally said.

What? I'm funny? What is he saying? What's so funny? He's nuts.

"Aheheheh, oh yes I'm funny? So you've forgiven me already?"

The guy just laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

It's as if he has never laughed in his entire life. What a pathetic creature. I thought he was perfect.

The guy finally gained control of himself, but he was still very red. He finally spoke.

"I'm sorry if I laughed at you. I am not angry at you miss, and it seems that you misunderstood everything. You didn't break the law and there was no trespassing. The real story is that Nana, our maid, saw you unconscious outside the house. Pepe carried you inside and Nana had called the doctor. The doctor gave you medicine and cleaned your wounds. You were unconscious so no one was able to explain to you what really happened.", the guy said in a very amused tone.

She was ready to die at that moment because so shame. She was blushing incredibly and she could not look directly into his eyes.

She covered her face and murmured, "I'm sorry, I should have known. I am really sorry", and she began crying. She suddenly welt warm hands enveloping her. She realized that he was hugging her. She looked up and saw his eyes again, but the eyes now looked concerned.

He wiped her tears and whispered, "It's okay, everybody makes mistakes. Please don't cry. Let's go inside, it's getting cold in here, I think it's gonna rain...Do you like the rain?"

His voice was soothing and he was warm. He is kind and she feels comfortable around him. Maybe he is perfect.

"Yes I like the rain."

With those words the guy smiled and they went inside. Nana looked at them and thought they look good together. She was happy for her master Yosuke. It was the first time she had ever seen her master laugh like that and she knew that he was very happy.

"Come now Nana! You're going to get a cold if you stay there any longer. It's gonna rain very soon."

Sure enough the rain poured heavily immediately after Nana had closed the front doors. The little heaven experienced another blessing.

**doodle:** how was it? ehehe, i'm sorry for being lazy...and sorry for using too much didn't on this one. feel free to comment on your reviews, I would galdly appreciate comments or tips. i badly need help. ehehe. ciao!


	3. LightningPouring Rain

**Author's notes: **Hi, here's the third chapter. Its really, really short. But the chapter is essential in the story. So here it is. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Lighting...Pouring Rain...**

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. Uhm..May..I..May I ask for your name?"

She was dumbstruck. What name can she tell him? Should she tell him that she can't remember anything? Would he believe her? Think. Fast. Think fast.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me your name. Just sleep for now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yosuke turned and went to his own room. He looked sad and disappointed. She didn't mean to hurt him. She entered her room and tried to sleep.

O lighting, pouring rain O

She breathed heavily, there was sweat all over her body. She curled up like a ball and hugged her pillow tight.

O lighting, pouring rain O

She started to cry. She was scared of lightning. There's nothing to do but to hide under the sheets, hug her pillow tight, and cry.

O lightning, pouring rain O

She was endlessly crying when suddenly... warmth enveloped her body. It was a familiar feeling. One that she felt not long ago.

"Please don't cry, I'm here now, I'll protect you."

She looked up and saw a pair of soft and kind eyes. It was him.

O lightning, pouring rain O

She sank into his embrace, he was warm and he smelled good. He hugged her closer to him, closer to his heart.

"I don't know my name. I can't remember anything."

"Shhh...just relax and sleep. We'll talk about that tomorrow. Sleep now."

He gently caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. She slowly shut her eyes and slept. There was silence in the room, the only noise he could hear was her breathing.

He held her hand and closed his eyes. He was falling to slumber when...

"What's this?"

He felt something cold and hard around her wrist. It was a bracelet. He removed it from her and turned the lamp on. The bracelet was silver and looked like a dog's collar. He looked at it carefully and noticed some words engraved at the inner side of the bracelet. He read it slowly.

_Happy 1st birthday my dear Momoko. August 24, 1987._

"Momoko..."

**doodle:** sorry for the short chapter. i've been very busy. i hope you enjoyed this one, even though it was short. if you want to contact me or something, please visit my blog, http/shushula-. or email me Thanks


	4. Yellow, Black, Orange, and Red

**author's notes:** This chapter was rushed so I'm apologizing for the wrong grammars, spellings, etc. It's really difficult for me to go to school without leaving you guys with a decent (uhm...longer?) chapter. Well, I guess this is the chapter before hiatus(is it possible to finish the story before school starts?). Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Yellow, Black, Orange and Red.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Momoko..."

The rain finally stopped.

"Momoko..."

'What a beautiful name'. Never had he heard a name like that before. It was something new to his ears, something soothing and pleasant.

"Momoko..."

_...August 24, 1987._

'She's turning nineteen tomorrow...just like me. '

o tick tock tick tock o

He looked at the clock, it was almost twelve midnight.

o tick tock o

'10 seconds, 9 seconds, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,...1'

"Happy birthday Momoko,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momoko woke up at around 8 am. She figured out that the guy, Yosuke, wasn't there anymore.

'Maybe he left after I fell asleep,'

She remembered what happened last night. She already told him that she can't remember anything. He said that they'll talk about it today. She got up and took a bath. She saw fresh clothes inside the bathroom and used them. She finally got out of the room and looked for Yosuke. She bumped into Nana in the hallway.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Good morning!"

"Oh hello. Good morning to you too. Master Yosuke had already left to arrange some things. He said that he'll be back late in the afternoon. Come with me, breakfast is waiting for you in the garden,"

Momoko was disappointed. She thought she'd see him again this morning but he already left.

She ate breakfast in the garden with Nana. Nana was a very kind person. She was Yosuke's nanny eversince he was born. She told Momoko everything about Yosuke. She told her about his childhood and life, his achievements and goals. According to Nana, Yosuke had been top of his class since childhood and has been very popular with women. He is also the heir to the Fuuma family's businesses. 'Seems like him,' Momoko thought.

"But eventhough he is popular, rich, and successful, Master Yosuke has always been lonely. I seldom see him smile. And yesterday, when he met you, was the first time that I saw him smile wholeheartedly," Nana said while looking directly at Momoko's eyes.

Momoko sat there, digesting Nana's words. _And yesterday, when he met you, was the first time that I saw him smile wholeheartedly._

'What did she mean by that? Does she mean that I made Yosuke happy?'

"That's really nice of you to say, but I don't think Yosuke smiled like that because of me, I'm really nothing to be happy about," Momoko smiled nervously.

"Believe me, I know him very well. You're really special to him. He's been cheerful before he left. He usually just leaves a note but today he talked to me personally. He asked me to prepare a big meal for dinner. Hmmm...I don't know if he wants this because it's his nineteenth birthday today. It's odd because he never celebrates his birthday."

"It's his nineteenth birthday today? I don't have anything to give him. I haven't even greeted him,"

"Just greet him. He'll be happy with that. He gets tons of gifts but he never gets happy. Oh, I need to go to the grocery, there's so many things to buy," Nana stood up and cleared the table.

"Can I come with you Nana?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car's engine stopped and the door opened. Yosuke was very tired but he still was walking fast. He longed to see her again. He had almost turned the door knob to the main door when he heard sounds coming from the garden, he heard giggles. It sounded like Momoko. He walked slowly and tried to follow where the sound was coming from. He went pass through the gazebo and turned around the corner where the field was, and he saw her, he thought that she was lovelier when she is smiling.

Her hair was bouncing while she was running, her eyes were gleaming while she was playing with a ball...'Wait. Playing with a ball?'. The ball didn't look like it was a basketball or a beachball, it was something more like...'a soccerball?'

That's when he saw Momoko trip on the ball and fall face down. He came running towards Momoko.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He was breathing heavily now because of running and because of concern.

"MMmmmm..."

"Talk to me! Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Yosuke was getting more and more concerned now that she wasn't moving.

"Mmmmmm..." she moaned.

"Okay, that's it. I'm taking you to the hospital," Yosuke said while making Momoko face him. Her eyes were shut but she was smiling. Yosuke was quite confused. And then Momoko gently sat up and opened her eyes...and...

"Happy birthday Yosuke!" Momoko yelled that made Yosuke fall back.

"God, you scared me. Thank you very much for knowing my birthday and greeting me enthusiastically. So much for a birthday gift,"

"Oh, but I got something else to give you," Momoko grinned from ear to ear. She stood up, took the ball, and placed it in Yosuke's hands.

Yosuke just looked at it with a blank look on his face. He finally looked up at Momoko, "Wow, thank you very much for giving me my old soccer ball," Yosuke said confused(again... ;)

"No, that's not my gift," Momoko took out something from her pockets and gave it to him. They were soccer gloves. The ones that goalies use to block the ball out of the goal. It was a yellow one with black designs.

"Wow, these are really nice. But where did you get the money and how did you know that I liked these?"

"Nana gave me the money, she said that you loved soccer and you were a goalie, so I went to the mall with her and bought you those. I thought that the color suits you very well. I hope you liked it," Momoko stared at the gloves. It was really difficult for her to tell him those things, specially when they've only met. She felt that he was staring at her and she could feel her cheeks getting hot.

Then she felt his hand hold hers and saw him put it on his chest, on his left chest where the heart is located.

"Thank you very much. I love your gift. It's the best gift I had received." Yosuke leaned forward and kissed Momoko on the forehead.

Momoko was now as red as a tomato. She didn't expect that to happen but she liked it...a lot. She smiled and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and it was a mixture of orange and red.

"The sunset's lovely, isn't it?" Momoko threw herself on the grass, looking up the marvelous gift of god.

"Yes, very lovely," Yosuke looked at Momoko happily.

'You're very lovely, and I like you a lot. I thank him for letting me meet you. I've always wondered what it feels like to be in heaven, now I know,' Yosuke too lay down on the grass, holding Momoko's hands, looking up at the sky. He felt her bracelet and smiled. The day isn't over yet.

**doodle:** It's really difficult to have your own style if you really don't have one. HEHEHE. I changed my mind, I won't be on hiatus after this chapter. I promise i'll update every sunday. And I'll try to make another chapter before school starts which is the day after tomorrow. Please review. Please. HEHEHE


	5. Her smile

**Author's notes: **Yay, I finished the 5th chapter. It's short but what the heck? I updated within a day. Hehe. School starts tomorrow. College! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Her smile**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Happy Birthday Yosuke!" Momoko, Nana, and Pepe held up their glasses with champagne.

The household was alive that night. They started off with dinner then they drank champagne. Nana had started to play some music then she and Pepe danced. Momoko and Yosuke were sitting next to each other watching the two elder people dance. The music now shifted to a slow one.

"May I please have this dance?" Yosuke held out his hand to Momoko.

"Oh, but I don't know how to dance," Momoko looked at the floor. She's realy not sure about what she said.

"I thought angels love to dance," Yosuke smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and started to dance with her. He held her left hand and his right hand was on her waist. Yosuke was leading her so they danced naturally. Momoko isn't bad at all. In fact, she's really gracefull. They danced without a word but their eyes were interlocked.

"I think they're gonna be a great couple!" Pepe beamed at the two youngsters.

"Good for Master Yosuke," they continued dancing.

Meanwhile Momoko had gone straight to heaven. 'He can't be real,' she thought.

"I need to tell you something, something very important," Yosuke cut off Momoko's deep thoughts.

"Wha..what is it?"

"Happy birthday," Yosuke whispered.

'Huh? What's that about? Did the champagne hit him that hard?' Momoko asked in her mind.

Noticing that Momoko was confused, he lead her outside, in the garden. He stopped in front of the fountain and faced her. He took her hand and removed the bracelet she was wearing.

"Look at this bracelet carefully," he pointed at the inner side of the bracelet. Momoko took it and looked at it. She realized the same thing Yosuke realized the night before.

"Momoko, my name is Momoko, and it's also my 19th birthday today," Momoko mumbled.

"Yes, and I have a gift for you," Yosuke took out a small case out of his pockets. He reached the box to Momoko, not looking at her. Momoko took the case and opened it. There was a necklace with her name in it. It was so beautiful. Momoko looked at Yosuke who was now facing the other way.

He was staring at himself in the water. He was really embarrassed and he didn't want her to see him blushing. He put his hands in his pocket and wondered what Momoko thinks about the gift. He suddenly felt her hands wrapping around his waist from behind.

"Thank you so much Yosuke. You're such a wonderful person. I don't know how to return all of the good things you did for me," Momoko started crying. Yosuke noticed it and faced Momoko hugging her close.

"Oh Momoko, please stop crying. You being here makes me happy and you need not to repay me for the things I did for you. Just make a promise that you'll always smile for me," Yosuke caressed her back, lessening her sobbing. She finally stoped crying and looked up at Yosuke.

"I promise that I will always smile for you Yosuke, and if I ever cry I will never let you see it," Momoko looked straight into his eyes. Yosuke smiled and kissed Momoko on her forehead. He took the necklace from her and helped her wear it. He was now the one who hugged her from behind. She closed her eyes smiled.

'I will smile for him...forever,'

**doodle:** hehe. i hope you liked it. thanks katie for reviewing. tata!


End file.
